My Place in the Universe
by a lovely idiot
Summary: After many trials and errors, Winry Rockbell has finally found her place in the universe. [Winry POV Alt ending for anime]


**AN:** Haha, well now…I just felt like writing a fic and after playing around with a few words for a title, I came up with this story. Sorry if it sucks, but I guess you could say I'm not exactly trying my hardest. Oh yeah, Winry, Ed and Al are a smidge older, around 16 and 17.

**Summary: **After many trials and errors, Winry Rockbell has finally found her place in the universe. Winry POV A bit of an alternate ending anime-wise

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own FMA! Haven't you noticed all of the EdWin moments in the anime?! -is shot for lying-

**My Place in the Universe**

I was always known as Winry, that automail girl.

Even when I was little, I was instantly fascinated by automail. The mechanics, the design, the circuitry, all of it! The sheer beauty and grace it gave when it moved and the smiles that it brought when it was attached to someone missing a limb, happy to know that they could move. (After the pain of course.)

But I didn't always want to be an automail mechanic. In my 17 years of life, I had learned many things about my place in the universe.

When I was 3 years old, I tried to be a football player. I thought I was pretty good, seeing as I could tackle anyone _and_ everyone who came my way. Unfortunately for one boy, who said because I was a girl I couldn't possibly be good, my skill wasn't appreciated.

I broke one of his ribs tackling him.

Hey, what can I say? He deserved it for being so sexist.

And so, when my parents banned me from playing ever again, my dreams of becoming pro ended.

Now, after my parents died, I tried dancing. I suppose it came from the grace that the dancers had which was in a way similar to that of automail. My teacher said I was good, that I had a natural athletic ability. I could leap, twirl, pirouette, you name it! Honestly, it was fun while it lasted…

But when my classmate got a lead part in 'Swan Lake' and I got a minor roll, you could say that I lost it. When we were practicing our parts, I 'acidentally' twirled right into the mirror, thus shattering it.

Well, that sure got me kicked out of dancing for life!

So when I was 7, I kidnapped Ed and Al to teach them. That's right, I tried to be a teacher. I had a lot of books to use too, all borrowed from the real school we went to. Math, Reading, English, Science…I even set up a course for P.E. even though I knew we got enough exercise from the playing we did outside everyday. While the boys were almost complete geniuses…

Their attention span wasn't impressive.

While they whispered behind their books about the latest alchemy news, I ended up smacking both of them with the ruler I was using to teach. I gave Al a hug to say I was sorry but after Ed yelled at me, "Crazy witch! What the hell was that for?!" I became furious and once again smacked him.

Once the day was over, I swore to myself that I'd never try to teach again! Just thinking about all of the whiny voices, hushed whispers and papers to grade drew me insane!!

There were many more, but all of them too were outrageously ridiculous. I settled on automail, finding it was much easier than anything else. The fact that Pinako started questioning me on why I was trying all of these crazy things helped me stop too.

Honestly, all of the crazy things I tried…

Hang-gliding, sword fighting, singing, painting, writing, cooking, sewing, therapist, street performer, book collector, musician…all before I turned 10!

But whenever I found myself alone with Edward, I felt so…content. Happy even. Happier than when I was with automail! I loved seeing Al too, but just sitting down next to Ed made me feel so…

Alive. I would be so happy to see him, to see him alive.

I always knew the visits would be hurried, and that they didn't come to see me personally, I would be so joyous just to see them well.

Even through all of the hard waiting, hoping and slight depression with then gone, I always knew they'd come back to me. No matter what, Ed and Al would come back to their home.

So when they finally came back for good, with their bodies fully restored, I knew that my place had been found.

That same day, when Al was inside talking with Pinako at night, Ed had led me to the hill where we would play at a lot when we were children. We gazed at the stars for what seemed like hours when he suddenly pulled me to his chest and whispered,

"I love you Winry."

"I love you too Ed." was what I had replied. We lied there together on that big grassy green hill and continued to gaze at the stars.

That's when I knew that my place in the big bright universe was here, in Risembool, as an automail junkie, with Ed.

-Fin

**AN:** Oh gosh, that last bit was just so hard to write! The story was just going in a bit of another direction, with a lot of unintentional humor, when I realized that I wanted some EdWin in there. So I had to squeeze it in at the last second. Well, this is no where near as good as my other FMA fic. The first person used in there was also better I think. Sigh, ah well…

Review please? Brownies for you if you do! No flames but constructive criticism is welcomed!


End file.
